Girl Talk
by BoredWriter
Summary: What do you do when two guys you really like ask you to a ball and you must choose between them? Girly talk with lots of tea, cookies, and chocolate!


Giggles filled the 5th year girls' Ravenclaw dormitory. Cho, Marietta, and Luna were sitting on Cho's bed drinking tea. Luna had recently started hanging out with the two older girls and enjoyed their tea times. Cho waved her wand to start more water boiling in her tea pot that doubled as a water boiler. It had a special surface that kept itself cool so it could rest on an ordinary table without scorching the wood. It was part of a tea set that her grandmother sent her from China. Her mother had taken it to Diagon Alley to get some magical modifications before sending it to Hogwarts for Cho's birthday. Luna opened some tea biscuits she brought from her dormitory and passed them around. They had already gone through a large package of Honeydukes' Best Chocolate. "So, do _you_ think he's cute, Mari?" Luna asked. They were discussing none other than one of the Hogwarts Triwizard Champions.

"Yes, but I don't know if I would go to the dance with him though." Marietta said.

"Oooh, why?" Luna asked.

"Because, he'd look better with a better looking girl."

"Aaaaaaaaw, well, there's got to be a few boys that think you're pretty, Mari." Cho said, though her face turned a shade of red.

"Are you going with him, then?" Luna asked. Cho nodded. Luna and Marietta screeched. "Wow. You're going to the ball with Cedric Diggory." Luna sighed. She stared at Cho for a while before sipping her tea. "I bet you'll become even more popular. Almost all the girls would like to be you once they see you together."

"Well –" Cho gulped. She took a bite of chocolate as she thought about how best to tell her friends her problem. "Um – I kind of have a problem. I mean, with the ball." Mariannetta gasped. "I – I have to decide – I mean - there's this other boy -"

"CHO! Don't tell me you're going to end up telling Diggory you can't go after all!" She squealed. "Oh my gosh! There's someone you like besides Diggory? Did this other boy ask you?" Marietta asked hurriedly before she and Luna screeched.

"Well - see - just after my last class, I got asked to the ball by another boy – that I fancy – a bit." Cho went a deep maroon. "I don't know which one to go with after all." Luna and Marietta gasped before they nibbled on some more biscuits and of course more chocolate.

"Well, Daddy interviewed this witch that got married to two different men. She just did a Double-Appy spell." Luna explained proud that she knew of a clever way to solve Cho's problem.

"A _what_?" Marietta asked. Cho giggled.

"You know, like Apparation, except you end up in two different places. You could do that, Cho. Just buy yourself two different dress robes." Luna explained.

"Anyway, who's this _other boy?_" Marietta asked grinning as Luna giggled. Cho giggled nervously before answering.

"Oh – it's Harry Potter." The other girls gasped. Cho passed the now boiling water around so everyone could refill their cups. She put the tea kettle back on the table.

"Wow, Cho, you're really lucky. I mean, you had _two_ Triwizzard Champions ask you to the ball." Luna said dreamily. "I bet no other girl in Hogwarts has had that happen to her." Cho couldn't think of what to say to that.

"But Potter was famous even before this year." Mariannetta said. "So, he's more famous than Diggory."

"It's not really about fame though, is it. My mother met Daddy when he was cleaning at the Apothecary. She was wearing these sparkly orange robes. He said she looked absolutely lovely." Luna pointed out. "Cho just thinks they're very good looking." Luna winked at Cho before having some more chocolate.

"But, you told Potter that you were going with someone else?" Marietta asked. Cho nodded with a sigh. "Well, he's probably found another girl."

"Oh, don't say that!" Luna yelped. "What if Cho wants to win Harry back? I could write Daddy, you know, and have him send you those robes. They'd go well with Harry's eyes."

"I think I'll just go with Diggory. But at least I'll get to see Harry in dress robes." Cho said brightly. The three girls burst out giggling once more as the subject changed to what they were going to wear to the ball.


End file.
